The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 August 2018
23:48-48 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:49-13 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:49-17 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:50-08 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:51-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:52-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:52-40 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:52-44 kk 23:52-52 Where is Heaven? 23:53-09 Wiki. 23:53-27 As expected. 23:53-34 She moved on. 23:53-35 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:53-42 Welcome, NatNoot. 23:53-46 Welcome, Grandmother Cat. 23:54-03 It is vital to never say the name of this wiki for a reason. 23:54-05 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 23:54-38 Lmfao. 23:54-44 No! 23:54-47 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 23:55-08 Who asked for grandmother cat? 23:55-17 yeah if you have to be forcedly demoted by fandom staff you wont be getting staff back 23:55-17 23:55-37 whats this about staff? 23:55-39 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:55-45 Hey I'm back. 23:55-55 Welcome Chase McFly. 23:56-03 You stay up till 3 doing homework yet? 23:56-08 color="gray" Like this? 23:56-10 Me? No 23:56-17 How doe sthe color thing wor again 23:56-21 Nope. 23:56-24 Replace color with c 23:56-27 Heck if I know 23:56-30 And I cannot wait to do it all again. 23:56-38 EnA back yet, SF? 23:56-39 Write essays until 3 in the morning, 23:56-40 c="gray" Ah. 23:56-46 to wake up at 6 and go to school. 23:56-58 yo ferry who got demoted 23:57-11 c="gray" *South Ferry stays up until 3 doing homework. 23:57-29 oof 23:58-00 c="gray" *NatNoot dabs. 23:58-19 Can you not 23:58-32 Very well then NatNoot. 23:58-38 c="gray" *TheKorraFanatic takes Aii to his penthouse and freaks it 23:58-41 Sorry 23:58-43 And it was just a quote Heaven made from ____ Wiki, she is done a lot there. 23:58-43 What the 23:58-51 o 23:58-52 What? It's a regular statement TheKorraFanatic. 23:59-06 wait. She’s still working here right? 23:59-27 Yeah of course, though she truly is putting a lot of work into that other Wiki. 23:59-32 ohhhhhhh 23:59-43 the Greek one right? 23:59-43 I could give you a link to the Wiki in PM if you wish, she is over there in chat. 23:59-50 Nah not that one, this one has a community. 23:59-54 oog 23:59-57 oof 00:00-05 what is it? 00:00-29 Very well then! 00:00-34 I hope we can finish Ep 5. soon. 00:01-19 It is odd, because earlier there was a reply about the cord plugging into Chris and the experiment being over due to the fake memories. 00:01-30 yet now gabriel is going to scan his memeories again? 00:01-40 *Yet 00:02-12 Huh 00:03-49 As the cord was plugged into Chris, Chris closed his eyes and began, bit by bit, mentally piecing together the information remaining in his database with facts Gabriel had told him and other logical details, in order to make his false memories more coherent. He waited and waited for the experiment to be over, hoping he had done well. 00:04-27 This implies Gabe did the memory examining experiment. 00:05-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-38 I am now away, sad. 00:19-31 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:19-32 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:20-32 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:20-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:20-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:21-21 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 00:24-34 Tell me, 00:24-50 Shall we delete Marshall joining Kaz? 00:24-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-15 Tellem sit down be humble, South Ferry. 00:25-17 Welcome, True Goddess EarthlingnAkumi. 00:25-26 That's not Akumi. 00:25-30 That's South. 00:27-38 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:27-39 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:28-55 Welcome, True Goddess EarthlingnAkumi. 00:29-06 Huh 00:32-19 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:32-20 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:32-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:32-57 o/ 00:33-06 wb Q! (hi) 00:33-13 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:33-14 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:33-16 That seemed Syde accurate :p 00:33-30 Welcome, Q. 00:33-35 No. 00:33-40 True, saying welcome back and waving truly is Syde-like. 00:33-41 Yeah, this is dead by September 18. 00:33-51 I also drink water and therefore I am like Brandom Rhea. 00:34-02 Welcome, Q big Stlijku 00:34-07 Well, 00:34-15 Syde does the lowercase wb. 00:34-17 How you pronounce Qstlijku? 00:34-29 Well, 00:34-38 Brandom Rhea drinks that bottled water. 00:34-39 Me too. 00:34-48 Like so: "Cu-st-le-je-ki" 00:34-54 Followed by the nickname with uppercase first letter and then the exclamation point. 00:35-09 I say it Kue-Stlij-ku. 00:35-18 I say it "Q". 00:35-26 Koo-Stlidge (rhymes with bridge)-koo. 00:35-42 And then the (hi) 00:35-53 This is an amazing discussion. 00:36-02 WB! and Wb and wB aren't like Syde. 00:36-11 He always does both lowercase. 00:36-11 -_- 00:36-35 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:36-39 Followed by the nickname, which always has the uppercase first letter 00:36-47 Then, the exclamtion point and (wave) 00:36-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:37-09 That was a very Mess-like face Korra just made. :p 00:37-44 wb NatNoot! o/ 00:38-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:38-39 wb Korra! (hi) 00:38-49 Rip. 00:40-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-00 We done now 00:41-42 Wuth what? 00:41-52 And why do you forget the "are" 00:41-54 Why were you kicking yourself? 00:42-19 Because of the conversation. 00:42-19 Thus the "-_-" face. 00:42-36 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 00:42-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:42-53 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 00:43-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:43-04 -_- 00:43-38 Sure. 00:43-42 We gonna establish gods here like we did on the other chat 00:43-45 It's only fair. 00:43-45 *. 00:44-03 No. 00:44-12 *Are going to 00:44-12 Test 00:44-12 Ugh 00:44-15 /me nukes lag 00:44-18 We only have one god and that is ___, and ___ is his prophet 00:44-21 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:44-26 Freezy, South? 00:44-32 No, this is clear! 00:44-34 Classic one. 00:44-34 And who is his prophet? 00:44-38 Obvious 00:44-51 Xeren and Kaz? 00:44-59 It is obvious who SF means. 00:45-03 GTG 00:45-20 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:45-31 Why of course 00:45-41 Happens every time! 00:45-49 What does? 00:45-51 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:45-57 It is clear. 00:46-04 Bye. 00:46-22 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:46-30 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:56-58 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:57-00 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 00:57-03 Why must you express your silence to the chat 00:57-37 Huh? 00:58-22 Check CC 00:58-29 I see. 01:00-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:00-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:00-37 That chat gets better and better. 01:00-43 Every time I think it's reached its peak, 01:00-48 it gets better. Amazin' 01:11-50 Proposal: 01:11-53 For a new Discord game 01:12-30 Where do you want me to paste it? 01:12-44 Discord, ig! 01:14-21 I see Vega disabled Gamernina21 01:14-24 I didn't know VSTF do that 01:14-31 I thought it wasn't your jurisdiction? 01:14-41 He might have pinged Staff. 01:17-42 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:17-44 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:17-47 Never say "your" again, Mr. Stlijku. 01:18-27 It was an accident though! 01:22-42 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:23-01 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:23-21 What did he say in PM? 01:23-31 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:24-22 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-25 ugh 01:24-32 i feel sick right now 01:24-38 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 01:24-43 hey 01:24-45 o/ 01:25-08 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 01:26-16 He didn't reply! 01:26-21 I'm heading out of this chat for now 01:26-22 ]o 01:26-23 \o 01:26-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:28-04 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:29-55 night tdl 01:30-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:32-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-55 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:40-10 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:43-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:51-17 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:51-18 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 01:54-09 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 01:55-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:55-39 In the beginning, I created Earth. 01:56-30 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-49 o/ 01:57-08 Syde! o/ 01:57-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:57-13 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:57-14 *Syde! o/ 01:57-16 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:57-17 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:57-21 Hey! o/ 01:57-24 Oh it did work. 02:00-17 Any idea what a castle interior means? Some part of a castle I think. 02:00-57 I think it's the inside of the castle. 02:01-08 Ah. 02:01-21 Hence, interior. 02:01-44 Ah, right. I wasn't sure since I've never heard the expression more than once. 02:33-09 Man. Chat is usually active around this time. I just don't understand it. 02:35-59 It's been dead a lot recently. 02:39-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-07 Oh, chat lagged. 02:39-10 I thought it was dead. 02:39-13 See I was dead. 02:40-10 YOU were dead? 02:40-36 Yep. 02:41-07 I thought I was the one who dies. 02:41-18 Sad. 02:41-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:43-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:46-08 Welcome, Spongey. 02:48-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:50-43 Sure. 02:51-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:52-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:52-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:53-32 Sure. 02:53-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-57 Sure 02:56-35 Sure. 02:58-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:00-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:01-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:01-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:05-03 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:05-04 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:06-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:08-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:09-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:10-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:10-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:12-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:20-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:20-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:21-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:23-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~